


The Harlot

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Reader Insert, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learned early on who your ancestor was and what she was known for, you couldn't have been more than a sweep old when the news was finally given to you. She was The Harlot, described at the most beautiful and alluring troll in all of Alternia, could make a troll quiver with red feelings just by a look into her eyes, the voice of an angel, but there was little about her that you could read aside from that, what her personality was like, who she took in as a friend or moirail and every text you read said she had no matesprit. Other than that there were verbal tellings of your ancestor, they said almost the same thing as the books and such except for what her relationship was with Orphaner Dualscar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You learned early on who your ancestor was and what she was known for, you couldn't have been more than a sweep old when the news was finally given to you. She was The Harlot, described at the most beautiful and alluring troll in all of Alternia, could make a troll quiver with red feelings just by a look into her eyes, the voice of an angel, but there was little about her that you could read aside from that, what her personality was like, who she took in as a friend or moirail and every text you read said she had no matesprit. Other than that there were verbal tellings of your ancestor, they said almost the same thing as the books and such except for what her relationship was with Orphaner Dualscar. 

She had a particular liking to him and he must have felt the same for her because on the rare occasions they were seen together it was notable that he would smile. Some dismissed it as his desperateness to get off for some red feelings, others said that they had a matespritship but Orphaner Dualscar had every ounce of her existence aside from her beauty erased from the books. That explained why only tellings of their relationship was spoken through words, you took a particular interest in her after finding out the information on her and Dualscar. She was the only troll who could bring the arrogant troll to his knees, the only one who would make him smile and silence him. Maybe you took that as endearment but it only made you interested in her grow. 

Then you found the chest, the rather large old looking wooden chest in a cave towards the northern side of the western beach. It not only had the symbol of Dualscar but your own engraved in it. "Vwhat are you doing vwith that?" a voice asked from behind you as you sat next to the chest trying to unlock it, "Trying to find out more information." you replied as another one of your bobby pins broke as you picked at the lock, cursing you took another out of your hair causing it to fall over your shoulders. "Stop screvwing around vwith my ancestor's shit." they ordered causing you to freeze, "Novw get the fuck avway from here." he added as you didn't respond to his last statement. "I can't." you said flatly trying to get back to work, "Vwhy?" 

"Because I've been trying to find out what's been going on between our ancestors for sweeps now and this is the most evidence I've had in years and I can't get this gogdamn chest open." you replied. "Vwhat do you mean our ancestors?" he asked. You turned to face him pointing to the symbol on your shirt and then to the one on the chest. "OUR, ancestors." the shock on his face changed his entire attitude from angry and cold to shocked in a matter of seconds. "You're HER ancestor?" he asked smile spreading across his face, "Well, I don't think it's any coincidence that I happen to have the same symbol as her." you returned. "You look just like her in the painting, but you're older than I expected." 

That was when you got excited. "Painting? What painting?" you questioned excitedly. "And what do mean I look old?" you asked. "I thought you vwere going to be my age." he explained. "How old are?" you asked. "9 sweeps." you laughed a bit, you had to look older than you thought you did. "I'm 9 sweeps, and where is this painting of her located?" you asked. "In the glubbin chest." he said kneeling down beside you, oh he was really shorter than you. It took him a matter of seconds to open the chest and then find the picture like he knew the location, in moments the painting was unrolled and stretched out for you both to see. You gasped a bit, at the painting it gave you an inkling of what The Harlot was like behind her name, the smile that spread across her face showing teeth, her eyes that were an odd light teal, not the dark teal that you possessed but a much brighter vibrant shade. Her hair fell over her gray shoulders in heavy, large raven curls, she wore a dark teal halter-like top crossing over her chest and under it a royal purple bikini top trimmed with gold. A long loincloth hung at her hips it was the same shade of teal as her top and a rope colored gold holding it all together.

"There's a journal in here too, from her but I don't know her name and that's the password." he said as you broke out of the trance of staring at her. "We're all named after our ancestors correct?" you asked him though already knowing the answer. "So put in my name." he gave you a look after you said that, "It's (Name)." you said. "See, names back then were only shared with special people, so chances were only two or three people actually knew Harlot or Dualscar's names." you explained to him though he looked uninterested. "His name was Cronus." the male said. "Nice to meet you then Cronus." you said as you started to go through the chest. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." he said as he put your name into the 6 letter passcode type thing on the large journal. 

"Well would you look at that shit doll." he said smiling as the journal plopped open revealing a dark teal hand writing with some hints of purple comments in the margins. "I think we've found the only complete copy of her life." you said happily flipping through the pages. "Or her last few sweeps." 

[==> Be The Harlot]

"Your mouth still tastes of limes." you commented after kissing him, "What would you rather it taste like?" he asked. "Rotting gums a-" you stopped him there. "I have kissed plenty of people but I don't want to imagine what rotting gums taste like." his hands started to slide under the fabric of her skirt, and he was going to tease her, hell he hadn't seen her in around a sweep damn well he was going to take her sooner or later. "Let me fuck you right here on the deck." he said every sailor's head turning your way in excitement, shock and overall happiness that were was a slim chance to get to see The Harlot naked or better pailing someone. 

They all had heard things about you, be it good or bad but they all knew of your existence and what you were famous or infamous for. How their captain doted on you when he got the chance, how your clothing sometimes left very little to the imagination but enough for them to want more and keep begging. How your teal eyes would make them melt and do anything to your command and your sing song voice would only egg them on further. How you had the lips of an angel and they were softer than silk and that you were the one troll that they wanted to be with and they were deemed lucky if you chose them for the night. 

Your eyes scanned the crew, they were all looking at you begging for an answer and an answer quickly. You only had a small smile playing at your lips, and you knew perfectly well if you did say no Dualscar would only bring you to his cabin to pail you there. Why not, it wasn't like you were going to live forever and you could add the deck of a boat to the places you pailed. "Okay." you replied, the crew had to rewind those words in their head after you spoke them, "I could send th-" you were the only troll allowed to interrupt Dualscar without being culled and you did it often, "No, let them watch. I highly doubt your crew has seen any action within the last month and a half they've been on this ship. Plus I have a great idea for light bondage. You're going to tie me to the mast behind us and fuck me there." 

Dualscar couldn't shout orders fast enough to get him some rope and a he could barely hide the smile on his face. Soon enough you were tied to the main mast of the ship rope cutting at your skin and the crew watched only to your own enjoyment. "I'm debating if I should just cut your clothes off or not." Dualscar said to you looking at your body up and down in the moonlight and your eyes followed him trying to send him a message nonverbally that he was clearly ignoring. "CUT 'EM OFF!" the crew yelled at him and he obliged happily, he took out his sword from his belt and cut the bottom part of your top, then the two pieces of cloth that actually kept them from falling. The top soon fell at your feet and Dualscar stood back to show you off to his crew and to look at his work.

You looked at Dualscar in the eyes, conveying that you infact wanted him to come closer. "I did want to you fuck me and not make a show out of it." you whispered into his ear pulling your body up with the ropes and wrapping your legs around his waist. "That means fuck me right now." you added the royal purple blush starting to appear on his cheeks, you moved your hips to grind against him and suddenly he could get his pants off and your skirt out of the way fast enough. With his every thrust you let out a moan or scream, both equally loud and signs of your pleasure. You felt the mast shake with his thrust's force and how you pulled on it writhing in pleasure, and when you orgasmed your every muscle tightened and it showed on your face and the look on the crews face shone of disbelief. 

He rested his head in the crook of your neck trying to catch his breath, with your lips right by his ear you whispered a few words to him. "My name is (F/N) (L/N)." you could feel the smile spread across his face with happiness. "Cronus. Cronus Ampora." he whispered back. 

[==> Be the girl again] 

"They never really had an official matespritship." you said finishing the book. "What?" Cronus asked sitting up from the sand where he was napping. "They had red feelings but they never considered a matespritship, and then it just ends with his name so abrubtly." you were speechless. "Doll you look like you're about to cry." he said. 

"THERE HAS TO BE MORE!" you screamed about ready to throw the ancient journal into the ocean. "YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING EXPECT ME TO JUST DEAL WITH THIS TYPE OF ENDING!"


	2. Chapter 2

"there is never a time or place for true love. it happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." - sarah dessen

The mellow sunlight warms her shoulders and casts shadows over the slopes and crevices in the sheets; he couldn't see where he ends and she begins, and she thinks that maybe this isn’t a bad thing. ~ unknown 

 

~

[==> Answer Questions about the Past] 

There was little known about my past as I knew little about my future. I was always called out for my beauty since I was barely a wriggler and as I grew older I thought very little on physical appearance but mine was always put above others. Though I was in a different bed almost every night with a different troll, I did much more than just pail (Which was the only thing I was known for.) 

I was their late night comfort, I kept their secrets and made them feel better. I would kiss them goodnight but not be there for the good morning, but I took pride in what I did because it was more than met the eye. It was my own almost psychological healing and telling them what they needed and didn't want to hear. I figured out early on the only way to make a troll more open to me was to pail them, which almost automatically caused them to trust me, but how I worked and how I helped was almost always kept a secret. No one knew until I was in bed with them and they never spoke a word of it to other trolls. 

Dualscar was the first troll to ever make me angry, to ever piss me off with his quips and catcalls because he was ignorant to what I did to help. I was almost immediately attracted to that though, not in a blackrom way but more of a flush feeling filled my hemopumper. The constant pursuing from him lasted for months until I was finally fed up with it and yelled at him. My words and anger silenced him, his face painted with shock and I stood over the troll despite our height difference. I was then known as the only troll to silence Orphaner Dualscar. 

When I first pailed him I could tell I was the first one to ever ask about him and what he thought about, to ever ask about his past or anything. I could see in his eyes how important the moments he shared with me was to him. 

"I was clinging to the edge of life, this was before I became to complete power over the naval fleet, I was captain over a small crew and we came about a massive storm. So- So many died, it was only me a-and a few." my eyebrows were knit as I listened to him tell the story of how he got his scars across his face. "The main mast fell, and it fell right over me and cut into my face," his eyes were closed and I ran my forefinger over the top scar. "Are you starting to understand what I do?" I asked as he opened his eyes to look and nod. 

I wasn't ready to feel red for someone and I don't think he was ready to feel red for me either, which was why he showed caution with his every action and word. Maybe that was why he was gentle with me, why he held me like a porcelain doll and the way he talked to me conveyed that he was flushed and I knew that I was flushed in return when I didn't want to move the next morning. I wanted to stay next to him in bed, I wanted to bathe with him to get our own genetic material off of our bodies. I wanted to stay just to feel his warm breath on my neck, to stay in the warmth we shared together. 

And I did, I stayed in the rocking master room of the sailing ship with him. I let him wake up and see me with disheveled hair and let him kiss me awake, which I enjoyed far too much. I've allowed him to kiss me with morning breath, that I've already said tastes disgusting enough to me, I've allowed him to cross every boundary I've set for others because I've finally found a person that I trust as much as those who I've pailed trusted me. 

The following night he asked me about my past and I told him. I poured my every secret into his mind and he drank them in to seal them up as I promised him I would do the night before. He held me as I cried about my broken past as I did the night before and I formed a trust with him that I wasn't capable to do with other trolls. He didn't give me a sorrowful look when I spoke about how my own innocence was taken from me, how I used it to my advantage and how that night still haunts me to this very day. He didn't say a single I'm sorry, he only kissed me with rough lips, and I felt as if he was wrapping up my every cut and filling up my every hole in my hemopumper. 

~ 

Dualscar is much different than most would portray him as, he only shows his more sweet and shy side to me when we sit together on mountainsides or on the shore. We sat together on the grassy plain filled with flowers of all colors with the wind blowing at a relaxing pace, we hadn't seen each other in around 1 and a half sweeps which caused him to be more excited than I had ever seen him. A large and warm smile spread across his face as he saw me walk towards him and he pulled me down into the grass for a long, deep kiss that brought back all the countless memories of our relationship. 

We pailed, multiple times, and we didn't need to verbally say one another that we missed each other terribly, I think we both knew what we were feeling without actually saying it to each other. I asked him about why he was suddenly staying on land for some time, he simply shrugged in response which was an awkward action for him to do with or without his armour on. I sat on the shore clothless with him feet in the water, his chest was to my back I sat in between his legs lacing our fingers together, "Has it ever occurred to you maybe I want to spend more time with you?" he asked making me smile and blush. "You could if you didn't get any orders from her." I replied, "I don't have much else to do Dualscar." he pulled me closer and I broke out of his arms causing him the slightest bit of confusion. "You haven't gone swimming in sweeps, you've told me yourself." I said turning around to face him. "Swim with me Dualscar." I backed myself into the ocean and he got up and follow me happily and he caught up with me quickly to wrap his arms around my waist and lean down to kiss me. 

From that moment on I- 

[==> Be the Interrupted One] 

"What are you doing with my journal?" a stern voice said from behind you causing you to snap out of your trance. "That is private prope-" you turned in your chair only to see her, and she saw you and your symbol and her eyes only widened. "Oh my gog." you murmured, "I never thought I would stumble upon you in the bubbles, I was expecting Cronus first n-" she interrupted you, "How do you know his name?" she asked. "No, not Dualscar, I mean my Cronus his dancestor." 

"What's your name?" she asked. "(Name)." you replied and she let a smile spread across her face, "I was named after you." you said. "Have you found him yet, your Cronus?" she asked, she seemed to be filled with questions. Your face sunk and her eyebrows knit over her light teal eyes, "No, I-I haven't." you said. "Or at least not the one from my timeline." she had a comforting vibe coming from her and just the way she look at you made you want to spill your secrets. 

"I haven't worn that symbol in so long." she changed the subject quickly sensing the tension in the one before hand and pushed your chair away from the journal and closed it herself, but she had further questions about Cronus and yourself and she was almost too scared to voice the questions though she did anyways, "What was your relationship with Cronus?" she asked licking her lips as she leaned against the rocking boat's wall. "We were matesprits." you said to her and she smiled looking out the window at the sea. "I've done plenty of research on you, well I did plenty of research since I am actually dead, but anyways. What was yours with Dualscar?" 

You still weren't set on believing that they weren't matesprits though the journal never said a single word about them being matesprits. "We were and weren't matesprits. I mean we were both redder than roses flushed for each other but neither of us said a single thing about it until the day I died and he told me himself that he was flushed but never proposed a matespritship within my last moments." you saw the tears start to brim her eyes and you then sat the bubble start to collide with another. Which meant that you were going to be zapped to another memory, be it yours or her own. 

As soon as the bubble formed itself you were sitting in a field with a countless amount of flowers growing in patches and not far away was a beach and you say them then. One taller than the other one in purple armour the other in a white shirt. "CRONUS AMPORA!?" you yelled they both turned around and their faces matched each other in shock and you went running, tripping over you own two feet to him knocking him over in the grass with kisses. The amount of joy and happiness surging through you was immeasurable as you saw your long lost matesprit again. With his greased back hair and royal purple eyes. The memories clouding your head and tears clouding your eyes, you felt the softness of his lips against your finally his own calloused hands on your cheeks. 

The other two, they seemed cautious at first, as if not ready to accept the fact the other was there. Dualscar too the first few steps towards her and when they finally came together they weren't as consumed and happy as you and Cronus were. She was clearly crying as she placed a hand on his chest as if testing that he was actually there and not a figment of her imagination. Her chest heaving up and down from her labored breathing, the smile clearly spreading across her face. "You said you were flushed for me before I died." she said though it took you a few minutes to comprehend her words. "Please, please, tell me that hasn't changed." 

"She really is the only one to get him to shut up because he can talk up a storm." Cronus commented and you slapped a hand over his mouth trying to listen. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you please Cronus." she used his real name trying to persuade him, "(Name), you look as beautiful as ever." he said finally not giving her the answer she needed. "I can report that my feelings, would have never changed and I am redder than a mutant blood for you." he said collecting her in his arms and kissing her. "I wasn't your matesprit in our lives but I will be now." he said. 

Cronus nudged you, "He was redder than ever for the troll, should have heard how he talked about her and seen how he blushed when he talked about her. He regretted not having her as a matesprit but he spent his entire time as a dead guy looking for her." Cronus said. "Did you look for me?" you asked looking at him. "Of course I did, babe I looked for you everywhere." you kissed him again letting him pulling you closer in the grass combing your fingers into his hair. 

"I will spend eternity with you Cronus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluffy fluffiness


End file.
